


zero mile

by cluelesskaru



Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Co-workers, Gen, Hiding, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompts, Waiters & Waitresses, cross-shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: you and i are zero milejust like mine mine(collection of short fics from tumblr requests - consists mostly of cross-shipping)





	1. taehyung/mingyu - co-workers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingerhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerhearts/gifts).



> nothing is revised, so just please pretend you're not seeing any mistakes (⊙‿⊙✿)
> 
>  
> 
> [title and summary from 0 mile by nct 127]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu spluttered some nonsense, pulling at his shirt collar. 
> 
> "welcome to the family, kid."

taehyung squirmed on his seat for the millionth time and backspaced the entire last sentence he had just typed out. he hated it. nothing was making sense. he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the ska song blasting his earphones.

he was so distracted that day that not even the fast pace and bright lyrics managed to put him in the right mindspace to make that article work, so he put his glasses back on and got up.

he made a small stop to flick seokjin's ear when he walked past his co-worker's desk and snickered to himself when the food columnist almost fell out of his chair from the scare.

taehyung's thoughts were messy and far between, and he tried to remember everything from the material he had to work with, trying to think of different ways to go about that piece, when he walked into the break room to find someone already there.

"hey, mingyu."

the journalist leaning against one of the counters jumped in surprise and spilled a bit of his coffee on the floor, holding his tie out of instinct. "uh, morning sunbae."

taehyung waved his hand at the honorific and went straight to the coffee. yes! that was what he needed! caffeine! starting to hum one of the songs he had just been listening to, taehyung poured himself a large serving of coffee. all the while feeling kim mingyu's eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

when he looked up, mingyu looked away and that was when taehyung got this very strong feeling of _deja vu_. he looked right at mingyu's face, turning fully to him. the other journalist finished cleaning the coffee he had spilled and righted his posture to throw the used napkin away.

once he was done, mingyu picked back up his mug and put it against his lips, eyes still trained to the ground. taehyung tilted his head to the side. mingyu had… it was right on the tip of taehyung's tongue… what was it…?

taehyung exclaimed loudly, pointing his finger right at kim mingyu's handsome face. "i dreamed about you last night!" that made mingyu look up again, eyes wide. "you were _terrible!_ i dreamed there was a company party, but we decided that we wanted to go out to roller skate, but then our skates broke and we were catapulted into the air and we fell on our sides and—" taehyung went on explaining his dream with big gestures, drinking from his coffee whenever he almost spilled it from using his hands too much.

mingyu nodded and laughed at all the right times, asked pertinent questions, and listened to the whole thing with big, curious eyes.

"ah, taehyung!" seungcheol entered the break room just as taehyung started to wash his and mingyu's cups, back to humming that one ska song. "i see you already met our new addition to the variety department!"

"i did!" taehyung finished off the dishes and turned back to offer mingyu his hand. "i'm kim taehyung, i write for the fashion editorial. it's very nice to finally officially meet you." with another smile, taehyung nodded and took off, with sudden inspiration to finally finish the article that has been killing him all morning.

mingyu let out a big huff of air, like hadn't been breathing the way he was supposed to this whole time. seungcheol clasped mingyu on the shoulder, smiling like he knew something mingyu was yet to discover. "he's really something, isn't he?"

"he said he dreamt about me."

seungcheol cackled loudly. "he was busy for most of the past month with fashion week, but if he already managed to dream about you, that certainly means you're officially a part of the team now." mingyu spluttered some nonsense, pulling at his shirt collar. "welcome to the family, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: “Did I mention that I had a dream about you last night? Oh right we’ve never talked about before” AU Taehyung/Mingyu


	2. yoongi/kihyun - help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yoongi, table eight needs you!"

yoongi took a moment to stop and take a breath.

he had just collected the bill from a family of ten, half of its members being small children. he rolled his hands, feeling his wrists crack loudly from carrying most of the dishes at once to the washing station.

jessi put her head inside the kitchen. "yoongi, table eight needs you!"

"on it!" yoongi shook his head to fight off his exhaustion and plastered his polite smile back on.

the slap jessi gave his ass when he walked past made him laugh internally, even if he scoffed at her.

he stopped by table eight, notepad already in hand, smiling at the white dude in front of him. "good evening! my name is yoongi and i'll be taking care of you two tonight. what can i get you?"

when he looked across the table, he found wide eyes that seemed to scream at him. the other person sat by the table was an asian man, with a small and cute face, pink lips pressed together to form a thin line. he looked like he needed help.

"could you get us a coke and…" white dude started, and the desperate expression of the other melted completely.

"and a water, please." he added, flashing a bright smile to the man sitting across from him.

yoongi was almost shocked by the difference. the guy had a pretty eye smile, and his voice was almost soft. yoongi briefly wondered if he imagined the whole thing just a second ago.

"excuse me," eye smile turned back towards yoongi. "could you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

"it's the second door to the right just down that corridor." yoongi pointed to the right direction. "and i'll be right back with your drinks."

"thank you." white dude said politely. he had very light blonde hair and huge green eyes. he was kind of handsome, in a very traditional north american way.

yoongi forced another smile and went to table ten to see if they needed anything, doing a small round through his section before heading to get the drinks. just as he had his head inside the refrigerator behind the bar, someone called him.

"hey," yoongi turned to find eye smile gesturing to him from the corner of the hallway that led to the bathroom. his tone was low and discreet, and he waved for yoongi to come closer, his eyes doing that wide and desperate thing again.

"do you need me to call the cops?" was the first thing yoongi asked, already looking around to see if the white dude could see them from table eight. he couldn't. eye smile shook his head.

"what? no!" he whisper-screamed, pulling yoongi by the arm into the corridor where they couldn't bee seen from the tables. 

"it's happened before." yoongi whispered back, feeling paranoid enough to look again and make sure no one could really see them. despite what eye smile just said, he seemed far too nervous for yoongi to let his guard down.

"i need you to get me out of this, i'm so sorry to ask, but do you have anyone that could maybe, like, pretend to know me and talk to me in korean or something?"

yoongi frowned. "you're from south korea?"

eye smile nodded, looking back at the end of the hallway again like a fugitive. "moved here when i was fifteen."

christ, the dude was sweating.

"you sure you don't want me to call the cops?"

"no!" eye smile spoke louder this time, and then covered his mouth, cursing from between his fingers. "it's just a blind date my mom knows his mom and she keeps setting me up with these stupid lawyers and stock market guys and i swear if i need to listen to anything else about return of investment or i don't know friday night games i swear i'm going to have to kill myself." he said it all very fast, in a single breath, and looked down at yoongi's chest for a moment. "do you want me to kill myself, yoongi?"

yoongi looked down to his chest too, having forgotten for a moment that his nameplate was there. "no."

"good." eye smile offered his hand. "my name is kihyun yoo and if you get me someone to pretend they know me and speak very loudly and very korean like there was an emergency or something? i'll buy you dinner."

again kihyun yoo said everything in what seemed to be a single breath, and yoongi found himself still looking at the guy's lips even after he was done speaking. yoongi shook kihyun yoo's hand, amazed to see the eye smile again, but this time with a whole other feel to it.

"coming right up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: kihyun x yoongi im on a terrible date and you're my waiter pls help me !!! pls


	3. hyunwoo (shownu)/jihoon (woozi) - you scared me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're still here?" hyunwoo snapped his head up from his stretching and looked at the door, where a small figure stood. he nodded, rubbing his chest where his heart was racing. "i was supposed to lock everything if i was the last one to go. can you do it, then?"

"you're still here?" hyunwoo snapped his head up from his stretching and looked at the door, where a small figure stood. he nodded, rubbing his chest where his heart was racing. "i was supposed to lock everything if i was the last one to go. can you do it, then?"

"uhm, i. i'm leaving too."

the boy by the door nodded and turned away, leaving hyunwoo behind.

lee jihoon.

hyunwoo got up on his somewhat wobbly legs and moved to where his bag was. he had maybe pushed himself a little too hard in practice and it was a good thing that someone had showed up to stop him. even if it was someone like lee jihoon. hyunwoo might have just gone back over his routine once more after stretching if the interruption hadn't made him realize the time. His phone was telling him it was close to midnight.

hyunwoo dried his sweat as best as he could, chugging his entire bottle of water before leaving the practice room and turning the lights off. the arts department was deserted, not many students doing overtime this time of the year. not many were even allowed to do so; as far as hyunwoo knew only a couple of class representatives had the keys of the building anyway. though he wasn't surprised that lee jihoon had one too.

as he made his way down the dark corridor and towards the staircase, all the lights were already turned off. he didn't expect any less from a freshman as serious looking as lee jihoon, but hyunwoo clutched the strap of his duffel bag with a little more force than the necessary as he started down the stairs to the ground floor. he knew those steps by heart, but it was a little too dark for comfort.

his steps were echoing in the silent building. just the tap-tap-tap of his sneakers and the scuffing of his clothes. his heart was still racing from the exercise and it made it hard to listen to anything else. it was weird. being there when it was so dark was weird.

hyunwoo took his phone and turned on the flash in the lantern mode, pointing it to the floor to not risk missing any steps. his heart was beating too hard then, maybe even harder then when he had been practicing his showcase routine.

he had stayed late multiple times since his first year; he shouldn't be scared, right? it wasn't as if anything was going to happen.

hyunwoo finally reached the last step and raised his phone to turn the lantern off. before the could, the light shone on a pale face, right in front of hyunwoo, the proximity throwing odd shadows on the person's features. "god fucking damn it!"

hyunwoo's shout echoed through the empty bulding and he flinched, his phone fumbling in his hands for a moment before it slipped through his fingers.

"what the fuck?" the freshman mumbled.

hyunwoo dropped into a crouch, putting his head between his hands. "what the hell are you doing?!" he all but shouted again, his voice breaking.

"i could ask you the same thing; what are you doing down there?"

hyunwoo put his head on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "why were you lurking in the dark? _damn it."_

"i was waiting you to lock up together," lee jihoon answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

hyunwoo grunted, bumping his forehead onto his knees a couple of times in an attempt to calm down. his heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. something poked his leg and he raised his head, to come face to face with lee jihoon again.

the other student was crouched in front of hyunwoo, offering his phone back with his eyebrows furrowed. he was very pale and the little light from the lamps outside made his face shine. it looked like jihoon's head was dancing in front of hyunwoo too, what with how he was dressed all in black; it was like he was only a pair of hands and a small face floating in front of hyunwoo. scary thoughts. scary fucking thoughts, god damn it.

hyunwoo sucked in a breath and took his phone from jihoon's hands.

"thank you," hyunwoo murmured, folding his hands around his phone and holding it to his chest.

"you're scared easily for someone your size."

hyunwoo plopped into his ass unceremoniously looking over his phone. "so what?"

"what?" jihoon tilted his head to the side, watching closely as hyunwoo confirmed that his phone was still in one piece.

"i scare easily. so what?"

lee jihoon laughed. hyunwoo startled at the sound, looking up in time to see a flash of pointy canines and dimples on the corners of his smile before jihoon covered his mouth with his hand. his eyes turned crescent moon shaped when he laughed. he didn't look scary like that.

"ah." jihoon rubbed his eyes. "that woke me up, i wasn't expecting it."

the smaller student got up first, his knees cracking and jihoon flinched, offering his hand to hyunwoo afterwards. hyunwoo scoffed and got up on his own. he had quite some height on lee jihoon, who only came up to his chin and looked extra tiny inside his oversized hoodie.

"you shouldn't look down on me anyway," hyunwoo puffed his chest, feeling embarrassed now that his heart rate was coming back to normal. "i could easily break you in half."

jihoon raised his face to look at hyunwoo better and smirked. "was that an offer?

"was wha—i, uhm. what?"

"i'm joking, sunbae. are you ready to go now?"

jihoon was still smiling, the low lighting playing tricks on his face, or maybe on hyunwoo's eyes. hyunwoo didn't remember ever being introduced to the classical music major, but he let it slide, putting his phone on his pocket and shouldering his duffle bag again.

"yeah."

he tried to fight off the embarrassment threatening to make heat climb up his neck and tinge his cheeks too, following the other srudent dutifully instead. the ground floor was deserted and dark too, but it was just a few steps until the exit and stepping into the night air, the breeze like a balm of hyunwoo's heated skin. jihoon locked the door and hyunwoo stood a bit far off, watching him do so. not because he didn't think the freshman wasn't going to do it properly, but because he was feeling too awkward to just turn and go.

in the light, he could look at jihoon better too. his hair was a very light shade of blonde and he was maybe in need of a haircut, if the way he had his bangs clipped off his eyes was anything to go by. hyunwoo was so distracted by his own thoughts that when lee jihoon turned around with a brief look of confusion that was immediately replaced with one of mischief, hyunwoo didn't notice. jihoon raised his hands, leaped down the two stairs in front of hyunwoo, and said _boo._

hyunwoo screamed. he backed away and did the whole hand on the chest and wide eyes thing all over again, startled enough to set off a coughing fit.

lee jihoon laughed hard enough to double over, putting his hands on his knees and running out of breath.

"holy shit i never thought that was going to work!" jihoon clapped his hands, still laughing his ass off.

hyunwoo regained his composure faster this time. "you're _evil."_

jihoon dried some fucking tears from laughing too hard, and that made hyunwoo scoff, but the freshman continued chuckling to himself. "sorry, i couldn't resist."

hyunwoo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "that's no way to treat a senior."

jihoon laughed a bit more and then schooled his face, assuming a respectful posture. "have you eaten yet? i'll buy you dinner."

"what so you can take other chances to scare the shit out of me for no reason?"

jihoon screwed his face and hyunwoo rolled his eyes when his words set off the musician into another laughing fit.

"this is so unexpected!" jihoon hugged his stomach, laughing all over again.

hyunwoo looked around exasperated. it was late and getting later, no one was around to be bothered by how loud lee jihoon was being. most buildings had all their lights off and even if the weather was nice, it was still the middle of a week night. no one was out to see how humiliated hyunwoo was feeling.

"what? i can't get scared easily because i'm big? way to go asshole, let me live."

hyunwoo turned on his heel, finally getting fed up enough to leave.

"wait!" jihoon raced and grabbed hyunwoo by the arm, holding him in place to stand in front of him again. hyunwoo pulled his arm back, crossing them in front of his chest and standing as tall as possible to look down at the other.

"what?"

the freshman grimaced, dropping his hands in closed fists next to his body. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you. the long hours must be affecting me more than i thought." jihoon ran his hand through his hair, seemingly forgetting his hairclip and fucking everything up, silky strands crumpling out and falling on his forehead messily. it made his frown deepen and hyunwoo relaxed a bit. "i'm sorry; i promise i'm not a creepy asshole."

"why were you even working so late, it's not finals season or anything."

"i just get caught up." jihoon shrugged. "what's your excuse?"

"i'm a senior; i decided to start working on my showcase early."

jihoon nodded, eyes cast low. "listen, i meant that about dinner. if you haven't eaten? i'm feeling like a jerk now."

hyunwoo let his arms drop. he wasn't sure if it was the lighting or what, but he thought he could see lee jihoon blushing a bit. he had seen him walking around campus with a few of the other music major kids muiltiple times, a few of the older ones too, like chanyeol and ailee. he probably wasn't a bad person.

how cute he was certainly didn't hurt.

"my name's son hyunwoo."

"i know." jihoon's eyes flitted up for a second, before they dropped and he ran his hand through his hair again, fucking up his bangs even more. "you're always with jackson-hyung and jaebum-hyung?" he flinched again. "my name's lee jihoon."

"yeah, i know. i've seen you around too." hyunwoo chuckled. "then where are you treating me to dinner, lee jihoon?"

jihoon snapped his eyes up, looking completely surprised while hyunwoo tried to stifle his smile. jihoon didn't do such thing, opening a full smirk, his tongue darting out to run over a pointy canine, eyes sparkling.

hyunwoo felt just a bit scared again, but that kind of scared that had made men do stupid things since time immemorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shownu and jihoon "somehow you manage to scare me every time we run into each other and i already get frightened very easily let me live” au as long as shownu says this


	4. bang yonguk and lalisa manoban — hiding place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a big wardrobe taking up part of a wall to her left, though. big enough that it would fit her and, maybe, if they looked inside the room without being thorough, they'd miss her in there. lisa still couldn't hear anything besides her thundering heartbeat. there were no curtains in this room either, but not much moonlight crept in through these glass windows. it was harder to see anything in there and the dark corners looked big enough to swallow her whole. she approached the big wooden thing, resigning herself that it would be fine even if she couldn't see much in the dark. with a deep breath, lisa opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blows kazoo/ crack ships are the only thing that keep me going

lisa stumbled on the top step of the staircase and mentally cursed at the sound that echoed from the point of her boots hitting the edge of the wood. he heart was racing so bad that she covered her mouth, afraid to make a sound. well. it wasn’t like anyone could hear her heart through her mouth (hopefully). lisa shook her head and look behind herself before continuing.

the corridor lisa was in was dark and empty, but there was enough moonlight coming from the curtain-less windows to allow her to see where she was headed. this entire house was gloomy at best. it hadn’t seemed so bad when everyone was together laughing and drinking. she hadn’t expected to be looking for a hiding place with her life on the line by the end of the night, though. it certainly put things in a quite different perspective. lisa took deep breaths and tried to keep it together; she was sure she wasn't _in actual_ danger. it'd be fine.

she tried to hear anything, but there wasn't any sound but of her ragged breathing and own pulse rushing through her ears. when she started making her way through the corridor, the floorboards creaked under her feet, no matter how lightly she stepped on them. damn combat boots. she dived into a crouch under one of the windows with as much grace as she could after she thought she caught a glimpse of something on the window. lisa was being quiet as quiet as she could, but what good was that if there was anyone looking at her _from outside?_

lisa tried to regulate her breathing at counted to ten. she couldn't hear anything at all from anywhere, she had no idea where everyone was, if they had managed to leave unseen or not. _those jerks._ fucking kunpimook was as good as dead if he had left without her, she would make sure of it. lisa put her fingers on the windowsill and took a deep breath, counted to three and then raised her head to eye-level, so she could look outside.

they had all taken ubers there, so there were no cars outside but the one that belonged to the person who lived there and there wasn’t even anyone’s shadows to be seen down there. lisa let out a big breath of relief. no one would be able to see her from down there anyway, it was too dark inside. lisa spun still in a crouch and rested her back on the wall. these windows were also too high for her to be able to leave through them. stupid, stupid, stupid, why did she rush to hide in the second floor, it was the dumbest thing she could have done and she hadn’t even seen where the others had gone.

there were multiple doors in front of her and she knew she shouldn’t stay out in the open like this. she should find a good hiding place and then text someone. the last door of the corridor was the most obvious choice. it was the one by the end of the hall, and the last one to the left also looked like an easy choice. that left lisa wondering between the first and second rooms. if someone was looking for her, they would probably try the first door, because it was the closest to the stairs, so if she went to the second, she could hear if came looking for her in the other rooms first. she also didn’t know which room’s were actually lived in, but she stomped that thought down.

with her mind made, lisa got up—but not all the way, it felt safer to crouch a little—and went for the second door, careful to not make a sound .

it was a bedroom. the air stale and dusty, as if no one has lived there for years. that was a bit of a relief—a good choice. lisa held back the urge to sneeze and closed the door behind herself, heart beating faster now than ever. she blinked hard, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the even darker room already. she looked around  frantically , trying to find a hiding place.  she considered under the bed for a moment, but she would get found out by the sneezing fit she’d get from all the dust there .

there was a big wardrobe taking up part of a wall to her left, though.  big enough that it would fit her and,  maybe , if they looked inside the room without being thorough, they'd miss her in there . lisa still couldn't hear anything besides her thundering heartbeat.  there were no curtains in this room either, but not much moonlight crept in through these glass windows . it was harder to see anything in there and the dark corners looked big enough to swallow her whole. she approached the big wooden thing, resigning herself that it would be fine even if she couldn't see much in the dark. with a deep breath, lisa opened it.

and then it was by pure luck that she didn’t scream as loud as her body would be able to.

the wardrobe was not empty.

lisa took a step backwards, hands flying up to cover her mouth so her gasp didn't echo.

 

" shit," the person inside the wardrobe said, rather  eloquently , messing up their hair in distress . "you almost gave me a heart attack."

lisa  almost  laughed out loud at that, bending to rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath. she shook with muted laughter, letting her heart rate go down.

" you're bambam’s little cousin, right?"

lisa righted her posture and puffed her chest at that, scoffing before she could stop herself. "we're not related; we grew up together." her voice was quiet, but she made sure her tone showed she wasn't to be fucked with. "and i'm the same age as him."

the guy opened his mouth to say something but, instead, hiccuped. lisa snorted a little too loud this time, and then both of them widened their eyes when they heard a crash somewhere outside. the guy clasped a hand over his mouth and gestured for her to get in. without much thought, lisa clambered inside and closed the door behind herself. there was just enough room for her to crouch on the opposite side of the wardrobe and sit down so the coats hanging there didn't suffocate her; knees bumping with of the person seated across from her.

it was cramped and low-key suffocating, but that wasn't much of an issue with how much adrenaline was pumping through her body. they were quiet for all of ten seconds, until he hiccuped again. lisa sucked in a breath, clasping her hand across her own mouth to stifle her near hysterical giggles. she could hear him chuckling a bit too, and she kicked at his general direction, getting a huff in response.

 _"ohmygod, can't you_ stop? _"_ she whispered as lowly as she could, but she was met with a long silence, until he hiccuped again and she doubled over trying to contain her laugh.

it was pitch black inside the wardrobe, but then there was a sudden glow and lisa raised her head to see the guy trying to hide the biggest smile, his eyes nearly shut with how hunched his cheeks were from the smile.

lisa knew who this was. he was friends with some of bambam's friends and she had seen him multiple times; he worked at the tattoo parlor close to the dance studio and when he had started there all the girls in her dance group had gotten some form of body piercing or small tattoo to have an excuse to see him. she had no idea why he even talked to bambam and his friends in the first place.

"i'm bang yongguk," the guy said after he managed to contain his laughter, but then he hiccuped again and they set off in another fit of giggles .

she shushed him, kicking his knee just as the light from his phone went off. yongguk grunted and shifted in place, making himself smaller so they weren't so pressed together. lisa took her own phone out of her pocket and pressed the button so her home screen lit the wardrobe in pale light. "so you're the type to commit breaking and entering, uh?"

yongguk tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to look at her better in the dim light. "have we met?"

"my name's lalisa, i go to—" he hiccuped again.  _ "jesus." _

he didn't muffle his mouth this time, and he was fucking  _ giggling _ , his face going red enough that she could see it even in the near dark . her phone screen dimmed and lisa pressed on the screen again. she had to press on it again by the time his freaking giggles subsided.

"for the record," he mumbled.  "i'm friends with youngjae and he failed to mention he couldn't have people over while he was house sitting ."

damn it. bang yongguk was as hot as chaeyoung had said he was after she got her ears pierced with him.

"or that the owners got back today," she added. "or that they were strict enough to call the _cops_ on us if we're caught."

then he hiccuped again.

_ "fucks sake,"  _ lisa whisper-screamed. "can't you  _ stop?" _

_"i'm trying!"_ he hissed, his voice strangled and lisa started snickering again, her stomach hurting from how hard she was trying not to laugh out loud. "you think they called the cops on us?"

they heard another bang from outside and then widened their eyes at each other. lisa locked her phone, letting the dark engulf them again. they could hear voices in the distance, maybe by the stairs or even the hallway outside. lisa could make out the older youngjae's voice perfectly, the idiot. he sounded apologetic, but not distressed. it was probably a good sign. whoever was talking back to him spoke low enough to make it impossible to note if they were mad or anything of the sort.

the voices lowered and raised through what felt like forever. yongguk occasionally hiccuped and each time lisa was torn between laughing and wanting to kill him for being this fucking distracting. it was like the people outside were coming and going while doing something, maybe bringing bags? there was a third voice too, it sounded like a woman, older, stern. lisa was sweating—she was so nervous. the last room in the corridor was probably the master bedroom, she would've been so fucked if she had gone in there.

her eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and when she looked in Yong's direction, she could just make out his shape in the dark. it was fucking sinister, thought, to not be able to see his face. lisa reached out and put her hand on his knee, squeezing a bit, even if she didn't dare speak. his hand covered hers and his skin was a lot cooler than hers. he leaned forward, his other hand reaching until he touched lisa's shoulder and he pulled her closer a little. lisa got a lungful of his perfume and a tang of salt— he was probably sweating a bit too. she was surprised by how close he was when he whispered again. "i think we should text youngjae to let us know when the coast is clear and then we make a run for—it."

he hiccuped again before finishing up his sentence, but this time he sort of tried to hold it down. it sounded muffled and less funny, or she was too nervous to find it funny anymore. "i don't have his number."

"i do." he didn't pull away, still keeping their faces close together when he unlocked his phone.

he dimmed the screen so it didn't glare at their eyes too much, but the glow was still enough that she could make out his face very well. he opened a group chat and typed a few things, getting quick responses from the other people that had been in the living-room with them (himchan, daehyun, jackson, mark and stupid bambam himself) when they had seen the headlights of the house owners approaching, a day earlier than when they were supposed to. then it was every man for himself and lisa hadn't seen where any of them had ran to. 

youngjae hadn't sent any messages yet, only the others said they were waiting for lisa and yongguk by the end of the street .  bambam had the decency to ask yongguk if he had seen lisa and yongguk assured him he would bring her along . like she was some stupid kid that couldn't make out on her own. lisa huffed.  who cared if bang yongguk was hot as a fuck?  lisa didn't like  being babied .

she stopped paying attention to what yongguk and instead leaned closer to the door and tried to understand what stupid yoo youngjae was talking about with the old couple that had hired him to house sit .  as far as she knew, they were both big shot professors at one of the big schools and were also friends with youngjae's parents . because  really , who in their right mind would pay yoo youngjae to house sit?  even if that only involved watering the  many  plants in the house and feeding a couple of independent and lazy tabby cats . lisa sure as fuck wouldn't trust a boy with a smile like his to take care of anything of hers. she had been playing with the cats when everyone started running for cover on their own, she hadn't even connected the quick glare of headlights to eminent dangers.  she never saw which direction everyone went and had thought she was the only one stupid enough to go upstairs instead of hiding somewhere closer to one of the exits . thank god for small mercies: bang yongguk was just as panic dumb as her.

he hiccuped again across from lisa and she rolled her eyes hard enough for it to hurt. she smiled too, though.

"i thought hiccups went away when you got a scare or held your breath long enough." lisa leaned back against the wall of the wardrobe, pushing what looked like a few winter coats away so they didn't suffocate her. the sounds of conversation and things being dragged close by had all but died down.

yongguk looked up from his phone. he had his eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips into a line before saying anything. "i actually get hiccups whenever i get too nervous."

lisa's mouth fell open. "that's—"

"stupid."

adorable was what lisa was going for. but yongguk sighed in resignation and ran a hand through his fluffy hair, as if he had had to deal with too much shit because of that specific personality trait already and considering how often lisa had been diminished for being too cute, she thought it was best to keep her mouth shut on that one.

"did youngjae say anything?" she asked instead.

"yeah, he said they're going to have dinner in the kitchen in a bit and invited jay to stay. he'll let us know when it's safe to leave through the front door."

"front door, yeah." lisa gulped and was startled by being thrown in full darkness again when yongguk locked his phone and leaned back against the other side of the wardrobe. "oh."

"what? are you afraid of the dark? because—"

"no."

"—it's okay if you are, it's weird not being able to see your face. here." he reached and put his hand on her knee again and she went completely still. "ah." he removed his hand. "did i just make it more weird? i thought—"

"no." she rushed to put her own hand on yongguk's knee, feeling how hot his skin was even through the thick layer of his jeans. "it's better knowing it's you in there. it really is super weird not seeing your face. it's like you could turn into a monster any moment or something." lisa let out a nervous chuckle and he joined her with a quiet laugh too, but he was cut off by another hiccup and lisa squirmed a bit in place. he had hiccups when he was _nervous_ , that was so goddamn adorable. she couldn't deal with that.

"let's keep talking then, a monster wouldn't use my voice." yongguk suggested. "i hope."

"i hope too." lisa removed her hand from his knee and put it on her own lap. she didn't feel as hot inside the cramped wardrobe now that her heart had stopped racing. it was kind of cozy, actually. the house had been very cold in the winter night since youngjae didn't know how to turn on the heat.

"we should kill time, then." yongguk whispered in his deep but gentle voice. "wanna play twenty questions?"

"sure." she laughed a bit, delighted with his choice on how to spend time. "you start."

"uh. are you still in school?"

"yeah, i'm a junior dance major."

"right, you go to the same school as junhong, don't you?"

"yeah, he's my sunbae."

"ah, that's cool. you're… twenty, then?"

"yep. and those were three questions." she laughed. "that's not how this game goes."

"oh—" he hiccuped. "—oh ." they both giggled and he gulped in a big breath and held for a bit, trying to stop the hiccups. "sorry, your turn. ask me three questions."

"you're a tattoo artist, right?" he hummed in response. "wait, that one didn't count."

he chuckled. "yes, it did."

"damn it. okay. what's your favorite tattoo and how many tattoos do  _ you _ have?"

"i have, uh…. ten tattoos. and you mean my favorite one on me or my favorite i ever did on someone else?"

"your favorite on someone else, but tell me your favorite of yours, too."

"that's a fourth question, you cheat."

"you did it first."

he hiccuped again and lisa tried very hard not to laugh out loud, or worse, coo.

"i don't know my all time favorite on someone else, but last week i did an entire sleeve on a girl based on all the flowers her mother keeps in her garden. it was a lot of hours and the end result was pretty good, plus i really like inking someone when there's meaning behind it."

"and your favorite one of yours?"

"it's my simplest one, actually. i have a hand poked om tattoo on my ribs that i instructed my granddad how to get done back when i was learning too. it's kind of crooked and it's fading fast, but it means a lot. he passed away three years ago."

lisa was quiet for a moment. "i'm sorry for your loss. that's very personal, i'm sorry if that was intrusive."

"it's fine. people tend to ask what they mean even if tattoos are pretty personal, but i don't mind telling you."

"thanks."

his phone buzzed again at the same as he hiccuped and lisa just smiled to herself, leaning back against the wall, a bit more at ease both because she wasn't listening to anything else coming from outside and because now yongguk was on with the plan to get them out too. her own phone buzzed inside her pocket, but she didn't bother picking it up to check. most likely it was bambam teasing her about being alone with yongguk or something, so she was hardly missing anything of importance from that particular conversation.

"so," lisa was brought back into attention by yongguk leaning closer and touching her knee again. "youngjae says it'll be a go any moment now, he's just waiting for the right time."

"is there a plan?"

"besides not making a single noise and rushing out of the door as fast as possible? no."

lisa twisted her nose, glad yongguk couldn't see her face. that was less than ideal, especially with how big yongguk was in front of her; ducking behind something if they had to would be so hard with that much of boy to hide too. it was better than being alone, though. far better.

"i'll take off my boots then, i can tie the laces together and carry them in my hands. they're kinda noisy."

"good idea. my sneakers are pretty worn, i don't think i need to worry."

"kay."

lisa did quick work of untying her boots and then knotting both laces together so she could carry them without a hassle .  yongguk was bouncing his knee, an outward show of how nervous lisa herself was too, and it was very distracting how she could pretty much feel the entire wardrobe shake a bit with such a basic motion from the man across from her .

out of all people that lisa ever thought she'd stuck inside such a confined space with—not that she ever had such fantasies all that often—bang yongguk was never someone she ever thought she'd be in any type of similar situation with. really, chaeyoung, jisoo and jennie would all lose their shit when lisa told them about today. it was weird for her to even _be_ there in the first place.  she had been so bored earlier though. all the girls had other plans, so when bambam, who is in the same dance crew as her, mentioned he was going to hang out with some friends and that it was cool if she wanted to join, she just shrugged because, why not? sure, jackson was loud and she never got that close to mark, but  they were always nice with her, not making a big deal out of the fact that she was a Girl, which was more than what could be said about some other boys bambam sometimes hung out with. she hadn't been expecting, yongguk, himchan and then youngjae being the host in this huge ass house she knew he didn't live in, but it had turned out to be pretty fun. for all of the twenty minutes until they had been blinded by the damned headlights from the car entering the driveway a freaking day early.

yongguk had already hiccuped two other times—it was turning out to be a good way to measure time in the dark—when his phone finally buzzed again .  yongguk unlocked his phone to check the message and lisa got a glimpse of his furrowed eyebrows and how he had his bottom lip squished under his fingers until he looked up at her and smirked .

"game time."

lisa threw her boots over her shoulder and got out of the wardrobe first. she had her ear glued to the bedroom door in an instant while yongguk climbed out and then he waited for her to say she couldn't hear anything and they both got out. they walked as fast as they dared while also being careful not to make any noise. the corridor was just as empty as before, except the lights were now on. youngjae had probably left the lights on after himself with the intention of helping them escape, not thinking about their shadows. yongguk and lisa looked downstairs after crossing the corridor and their shadows stretched all the way down into the living room, making their legs look a thousand meters long. yongguk gestured for lisa to hurry and go first, since her steps were the lightest one in the old wooden stairs. she puffed out a big breath of air and started going down, trying to remember where she had put her feet when she had been going up.  it was a lot easier with her feet bare, her socks muting all of her steps as she went down as swiftly as she managed. yongguk was never too far behind, always touching her elbow in a gesture that seemed more of self-reassurance than of assistance or anything else.

lisa was sweating already; the house that had felt frigid before felt like a freaking oven now. she wasn't sure if the heat had finally been turned on or if it was her nerves alone making her body feel like it was running on a thousand degrees.

they could hear the sound of easy conversation and kitchen utensils being used as the smell of food started to float around. they were about half-way down when the man's voice started getting louder.

"...heavens, i nearly forgot about the book i promised to lend your father!"

steps started getting closer and yongguk threw his arm over lisa and pushed her until they were both glued to the wall .  she wasn't far behind, grabbing yongguk's sleeve and pulling him until they  were crouched .

"my dad didn't say anything about a book!" came youngjae's panicky voice. 

yongguk took in a sharp breath. which was relatable. if youngjae didn't keep his shit together, it would be no use for yongguk and lisa to even hide.

"i promised him ages ago!"

lisa held breath the moment an elderly man showed up from the kitchen, bald and graying, he didn't look their way at all as he turned right towards the living-room and completely missed yongguk and lisa frozen in place in the middle of the stairs .

they heard someone else coming from the kitchen and this time lisa closed her eyes, finding yongguk's hand to squeeze it .  yongguk shook her not a second later and she looked down to see youngjae at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes were so wide they looked like saucers, and he shook his arms  wildly , pointing at the front door and mouthing " _ leave now, assholes _ !"

he didn't need to say it twice.  lisa sprung to her feet and pulled yongguk the rest of the steps down as youngjae resumed his way towards the living-room and the stacked bookshelf in there where the old professor was looking for the book he had remembered promising .  lisa only stopped in the front door, where she tried to turn the door knob as fast as possible, but the metal was too cold under her hands and she kept slipping . 

yongguk hiccuped.

the sound was as loud as a goddamn bazooka in the quiet foyer and lisa stopped breathing. yongguk stopped breathing too. they still could hear youngjae being unnecessarily loud in the living room and what sounded like vegetables being chopped in the kitchen.

yongguk put his hands on top of lisa's, ever so gentle, and helped her get the door open. with their collective effort, the door only creaked very quietly, like it too was trying to help them escape without having the cops being called on them and getting youngjae disowned in the process.

not that lisa really cared about youngjae future well-being in that critical moment of her life . she only cared about not having a fucking police record branding her for life. she was of legal age already, goddamnit.

lisa wanted to barge out and run as fast as she could, but yongguk kept his hands on hers as they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind themselves very slow and quiet .

then lisa pulled free from him and ran across the small porch and down the two steps into the gravel. then stopped when the pebbles of the driveway felt like death on her socked feet.

she looked back in panic. the large windows in the living-room were right there. she could see youngjae crowding the old professor, probably trying to give them one last desperate cover, the old man had his back turned, going through his large bookshelf. then, guessing why lisa had stopped, yongguk was next to her one moment and then on the next her entire world spun and turned upside down, and all of the air went out of her lungs when yongguk threw her across his shoulder. much the same way lisa had done to her boots not a moment ago.

then, yongguk ran.

lisa raised her head, trying to see if they were still safe, if this was when they were going to be seen and then her entire life would be ruined. her parents would be so disappointed, too. her yaya, she was too old for something like this. lisa would not only bring disgrace to her family, but also be what finally killed her near a hundred years old grandmother.

yongguk ran so fast and hard that lisa all but bounced on his shoulder, holding onto her boots and onto yongguk's arm like she would die if she feel . she was sure she would.

and then yongguk made a steep curve and ran for maybe another five hundred meters before putting her on the ground and grabbed her by the hand. they ran the rest of the block without even looking back.

bambam hugged them when they turned the corner. 

_ "where were you, noodle head?"  _ he shook lisa's shoulder hard enough to worsen how dizzy she felt. "where the fuck did you run to?"

everyone was laughing, not daring to scream or even raise their voices. lisa was maybe crying a bit.

"i panicked, i just ran upstairs, it was so stupid."

"i did the same," yongguk added, laughter in his voice.

when lisa turned to look at yongguk, he had a huge goofy smile on his face. he wasn't hiccuping anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yongguk/lisa “We need to be really quiet but you have the hiccups” AU

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to let me know your thoughts~  
> keep an eye out for my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cluelesskaru) and [tumblr](http://cluelesskaru.tumblr.com/) to know when i'll be taking prompts again!


End file.
